


Daniel's Mom

by MpregFan1



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kreese is actually okayish, Kreese is dating Daniel's mom, M/M, Teenage Drama, for now, lawrusso, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MpregFan1/pseuds/MpregFan1
Summary: John Kreese is a single red-blooded American man that owns his own dojo. A dojo near a certain restaurant that just hired a new manager, Lucille LaRusso. Lucille LaRusso is a widowed red-blooded woman who hasn't dated in over 10 years. It really shouldn't be surprising if they decided to go on a date or two, much to Daniel's chagrin...especially when that means that he has to spend more time with Johnny. Johnny isn't happy about the arrangement either, not only does he have to be around LaRusso but he has to pretend to be nice to him.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, John Kreese/Lucille LaRusso
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Daniel's Mom

Most kids probably wouldn’t be really excited for their parents to date other people but Daniel was elated when his mom came home from work one night with the biggest smile, a smile he hasn’t seen since before his dad got sick. He won’t lie and say he didn’t see it coming, she seemed more relaxed and a little happier lately-not to say she wasn’t happy before but being a single mom who moved across the country for a job that didn’t work out takes its toll. Please there’s the added bonus that the Cobra Kai nuts have made her precious, brown-eyed son their target to harass and bully. While she doesn’t know who is causing him the problems and he keeps making up excuses for the bruises, she’s not stupid. Daniel’s problems just added to the pile of things that haven’t gone right since they moved and the pile just kept getting bigger and bigger. So, when his mother told him that she had a date on Friday, he was beyond happy for her. She really needed someone that made her life a little happier and maybe take some stress off besides…it was time for her to get back out there, in fact, he’d say she’s really overdue for a little romance. And at least one of them was having some luck in that department, it was really hit and miss for himself.

So, when Friday night came, Daniel tried to be as helpful as possible, but he didn’t know much of what women did to get ready for a date. There was showering, getting her hair dry, picking out her outfit (she asked Daniel his opinion but then kind of gave him a weird look while eyeing his outfit when he told her he liked the hot pink pantsuit option), ironing the dress (really, why ask his opinion if she wasn’t going to take it), putting the dress on, picking out jewelry, doing her makeup (Daniel couldn’t really recall the last time she actually wore makeup), doing her hair, and finally checking herself out in the mirror to make sure she looked okay.

Daniel stood in her doorway, watching her look at herself in the mirror, “You look great, Ma.”

“You think?” Lucille asked glancing at her son for a moment before adjusting the dress a little. It was a teal and black one with a floral print, it was a little tighter than her usual clothes but not too tight. The dress had been an impulse buy under the peer pressure of her sister and sister in law and had hung in the back of the closet, she almost gave it to Goodwill when they moved but decided against it as it did make herself feel attractive and she figured, “What if…”

“Yeah,” Daniel nodded before glancing over at the pantsuit that still laid on the bed, “I still think the pantsuit is the better choice, makes you look strong and in charge.”

Lucille laughed, shaking her head,” Darling, I love you but we really need to talk about your fashion sense.”  
“What’s wrong with my fashion sense?”

Lucille took in his outfit once again, noting the camo pants and the plaid shirt, “How long have you been wearing camo with plaid?”

“Uhm, “Daniel looked down at his clothes, a red tint forming on his cheeks before defending himself with, “At least, I’m not as bad as Auntie Lucretia, she only wears tiger and leopard print.”

Lucille chuckled, nodding a little in agreement. They heard a knock at the front door and Lucille smiled a little more,” That’s probably John, could you go let him in?”

Daniel nodded and headed for the front door, thinking about what the proper way to greet a person who was taking your mom on a date, should he say something like “get her back home by ten” or “what are your intentions with my mother.” Maybe it was just a simple, “Hey, I’m Daniel.”

Daniel shrugged and opened the door before freezing. There was the Cobra Kai sensei, he wasn’t wearing the black gi, rather a simple button-down shirt and dark jeans, and he didn’t seem as ruthless. Holding a small bouquet of flowers, John gave him a small smile which meant to be friendly, but Daniel read it as smug and arrogant.

“Hey! I know you…you stopped by my dojo a few weeks ago,” John remarked, “You must be Daniel, your mother has told me so much about you.”

John offered his hand for a handshake, but Daniel just looked at it for a second before loudly exclaiming, “Nope!”  
Stepping into action, Daniel slammed the door right in John’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me last night and it wouldn't leave me be. I'm not sure how often I'll post but I'll try and keep it regular.


End file.
